The function of the Animal Core is to provide investigators with expertise and assistance in the development and execution of studies based on whole animal manipulation. In addition to a variety of surgical procedures, the core will serve to obtain animal tissues for in vitro propagation and to execute immunization schedules for production of polyclonal antisera in rabbits. The animal core is not based in a single facility, because different procedures will be carried out in different rooms, most of which are fully dedicated to animal surgery/necropsy. The key personnel of this core have in aggregate over 18 years of experience in design, development, and execution of animal models, especially those related to wound healing and fibrosis. All animal experimentation will receive full review from the director of the animal core before and after review by Vanderbilt University and Department of Veterans Affairs Medical Center Animal Care Committees. Program/animal core laboratory director, Jeffrey M. Davidson, will a) facilitate access of senior and Junior investigators to wound healing models and animal modeling techniques, b) provide advice on design and analysis of wound healing studies together with assistance and interpretation of experimental results, c) study and implement new and experimental models and approaches into the animal core, and d) educate all SDRC investigators in the changing regulatory requirements for animal usage and care. Animal core laboratory supervisor, Jeffrey S. Whitsett, M.D., will: a) train investigators in the correct implementation of animal surgery models, b) assist in animal surgery and operative care, c) perform and train individuals in the use of Instron Tensiometer as a biomechanical device for evaluation of wound repair, d) assist and guide investigators in the preparation of materials for use by the tissue culture, tissue analysis and molecular biology cores, and e) aid in the development of new animal models including chemical and thermal burns.